Up the Waterfall
Up The Waterfall is the second and last normal level in Inca Village. Walkthrough The first thing you see is two crumbling platforms. Jump across them and get on the other side. There, you will be able to place the Yellow Jelly Jump/Blue Gummi Saver and reach higher ground. Once there, you can take the YELLOW CRYSTAL and jump back down. After that, you must go to the Smash Box located nearby. Once you've smashed it, you will be able to see the two platforms you have to use. Jump on the lower one, then the higher one, and then triple jump to reach the ground above you. Once you've made it there, follow the path, killing the Aztec Dantini on your way, until you reach a Climbable Wall. Climb up it and then turn right and break open the Smash Box. Using the three rocks nearby, get across the waterfall, then follow the path. Kill the Aztec Dantini and climb up the wall. Once you've done that, turn left and cross the bridge, then jump in the water. Jump on the ground with the Aztec Dantini. Kill him, smash the box, jump into the water again, and reach the ground with a cave entrance and head right inside. You are inside a cave, and you can see a Smash Box and a Checkpoint Gong. Smash the box and tail attack the Checkpoint Gong, then jump on the platform over the water and then swing on to the next platform to get the GREEN CRYSTAL. Up ahead, you can see a Frog. Being wary of its projectiles, kill it and gather the crystals. Continue swimming and kill the next Frog and gather all of the crystals on your way. Once you reach dry ground, jump up, kill the Aztec Dantini, and smash the box. Afterwards, jump along the two crumbling platforms and jump to the other side. From there, follow the crystals until you see the two crumbling platforms. Jump across them and jump on over, killing the Aztec Dantini. Once business has been taken care of, jump onto the Raft, which takes you through a small passage. Once you leave the Raft, kill the Aztec Dantini. From there, you will be able to see the exit. Ignore it for now and turn right. Walk until you find the Smash Box, jump on it (be very careful not to smash it), and then use it to triple jump on the platform above you. Jump along the platforms and gather the Heart and the RED CRYSTAL, returning at the Smash Box to gather the crystals afterwards. Now you can exit the area. Once you're out of the cave, turn right and jump along the Breakable Box and two platforms to get to the other side of the waterfall. Then, jump onto the small statue you see, and use the triple jump to reach higher ground. Once you've made it there, follow the path until you find a big rock. Jump on top of it and from there, you can triple jump onto a tree, using the tree you can reach higher ground. Once there, kill the Aztec Dantini and swim over to the other side of the waterfall (you have to jump multiple times while you're in water so that you won't be dropped down by the current). Once you've made it, enter the next cave. Make sure to tail attack the Checkpoint Gong before you swing across to the platform. From there, you must jump onto the crumbling platform. Afterwards, jump on the next platform and smash the box. After that, you must swing to the next platform, swing to the Breakable Box, and then jump to dry land to kill the Aztec Dantini, You can now go through the exit. You must kill the Aztec Dantini, smash the box, and go across the bridge (killing the two Aztec Dantinis on you way). Then, you must smash the two boxes and then use the rock to triple jump to higher ground. Once you ascend, smash the box and then stand on the Clockwork Gobbo Point and use the Clockwork Gobbo. CC This is a short run, and it requires little movement on your part. CC Still, do your best to stick to the shortest possible path while still CC collecting all of the crystals. You will also get a Heart along the CC way, and if you have enough momentum (which won't be terribly difficult CC here), you'll reach the BLUE CRYSTAL at the end. Once you regain control of Croc, jump across using the crumbling platform, kill the Aztec Dantinis, and jump on top of the tree, in which you will find the VIOLET CRYSTAL. Turn around and you will see the Golden Gobbo Teleportation Orb. Go on and touch it. This is a series of swings over a Spike Pit, where missing a platform means missing out on the Golden Gobbo Statue, unless you replay the stage from the start. Jump to each Tail as it swings towards you, and most importantly, jump off near the end of the swing and let your own momentum land you on the target platform. Pushing forward on the stick more than just a smidge risks sending you flying off the far side. Make five successful swings to grab the Golden Gobbo Statue and teleport back. Once you're sent back, you must go through the door. Once you're in the next area, you must climb up the wall, and then jump on top of the tree and gather the crystal. Then, you must drop down and swim until you find land. After that, kill the Aztec Dantini and use the rock to triple jump to higher ground. Once there, you must kill the Aztec Dantini, smash the box, and climb up the wall. Afterwards, you must smash the box in the corner and then swim across to the other side (don't forget to jump multiple times as you're swimming). Once you've made it to the other side, simply just get on top of the machine and stand on the button to end the level. Crystal locations *Yellow: On top of the Blue Gummi Placeholder near the start of the stage. *Green: Inside the first cavern, after swinging from the Snake's Tail. *Red: After a short Raft ride inside a cavern, triple jump from the nearby crystal crate onto a suspended platform. Jump up two more platforms to reach the crystal. *Blue: At the end of the Clockwork Gobbo run. *Violet: At the top of the tree after passing the Clockwork Gobbo Point. Video Images Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Inca village Category:Normal Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Jungle Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Ruins Levels Category:Golden Gobbo Levels